Dark Freddy
by Dark Freddy
Summary: Monster robots fight an evil being with the power of darkness in there claws, can they find a way to stop this thing?
1. Chapter 1

**STORY:** Freddy and his friends enjoy time to have a fun party, and to get more party member, Freddy went to the storage and rebuilt the toy models for extra fun, however his crew do not agree with this decision, at the end a fight broke out and ended the whole party, now both sides of the Pizzeria are split in half. One being the 90s models, and the other being the 80s toy models and Freddy is not in ether of them, kick out, he sits on the stage feeling bad.

Freddy: Oh man, why did I ever thought,re-making those toys would be more fun, now the party ruined.

In is grieving a blue splotch on the wall behind him, mysteriously sliding down towards him and seeping in to his suit. Freddy notice some black sludge on and around him, he gets up finding it weird that its only on him and not on the floor.

Freddy: Hm...?

* * *

Meanwhile the two sides of the place was built like a fort made of tables and pizza boxes, keeping anyone outside...out. now everyone knows every fort needs a leader, the leader for the toy side is obviously toy Freddy, however on the other side, Foxy wants too be the leader but also Bonnie, this leaves them to argue, while just watches.

Foxy: Arrgh I should be captain of this ship, not some long ear like you.

Bonnie: Long ear?! Said the freak with an eye patch, you are always the stingy one, the one who got us banned from using are rights of walking during the day.

Foxy: One of these days I'm going to make you walk the plank you F**k!

Chica as shock of how foxy had some character in him, Bonnie on the other hand punch him in the jaw but it was already broken and just making it more worst. Eventually they both started to fight, to brake the fight Chica decided to take the roll as leader of the west side, landing on top of F and B stopping the fight.

Chica: I Chicadicez Chicken am now ruler of fort, Fear Me!

Bonnie and Foxy who I remind you that there under her feet, question her first name, on the east/toy side, all they can see is Chica appearing taller with a hat and stupid look on her face. then...

Freddy: Uh...what is happening to me...uh.

The black sludge takes its toll and fuses to Freddy, seeping into him, turning him in to a dark purple version of him with red eyes. All of the animatronics stare at him in confusion of what just happen, then this "Purple Freddy" look at them with no feeling in him, it was a while till PF scream at them braking the silence, it was not the usual one they here but if it was like an alien creature in anger, he then ran to there forts braking them in ease and then ran to the security office and kills the man inside, ripping him to shreds and throwing him mangled corps out an locking it.

Foxy:...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

.

**2 comments for part two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY:** After the weird incident earlier, the crew and toy crew went down the hall to see the mess, but Chica decided to stay at her fort and rebuilt it.

.

Foxy: Arrgh why we be with thought newbies as we walk down this hall very we are in Arrgh?

Toy Freddy: Hey, at lest we look all new and shiny freak!

Toy Bonnie: Yeah! you said boss.

Toy Chica: Yeah boss, you said it!

Foxy: Arrgh you three are but, your friend there looks like a pile of scrap metal.

Bonnie: HA! But seriously you guys, we got to find out what happen to Freddy, now come on!

They make there way to the right hall to avoid the night guard's corps. As they see through the window on there left, large patches of black goo smeared around the window only having a small amount of see through on it. Its hard to make out but they can see Freddy facing the right corner.

Bonnie: What on earth is he doing?

Just after Bonnie finish his question, the lights went out in the office and later came back on. Everyone was shock that Freddy disappear, no longer in the corner when...

D. Freddy: [screech throw the window]

All: [SCREAMING]

Freddy jump on them covering the window with more goo coming out of his mouth, while the other ran to the bathroom.

Chica: Quiet over there! I'm in an impotent meeting.

She said as she talks to a blue party hat and a pizza box with a smiley face drawn on it.

Chica: So, how long you two known each other?

.

**Sorry its short, but I will continued this in the next chapter.**

**If you want?**


End file.
